The New Beginning
by Katara1439
Summary: The great war left a mark on the nations but overall it would be a triumphant mark on history. This story is of the new Avatar learning how to bend and learning about the past and how she will make a differences on the world..
1. The Start

"Look at all that we have accomplice, guys. Saved the world from doom and mayhem,what could be better."

"I dare say you are right Toph but you are. All these years of living in fear are over with. Who would have thought we could have saved the nations?" said Suki.

Few days after the horrid war was over, the heroes and heroines sat upon the great wall of Ba Sing Se and looked onto the horizon as dusk was about to take place. The city had some damages to it but overall it would be a triumph mark on history. After the gaang left the Fire Nation from their ceremony they had gone to Ba Sing Se to celebrate their victorious win against Ozai and bringing peace to their world. These past few days they will never forget nor will the people of the nations forget. Here they sit now, closely in a straight line just gazing and letting their minds ponder over the days,months, and years.

"Do you think anything will change between us?" asked a curious Toph.

"Why would you ever say that? Of course, we will grow up but these past days and months I don't think I would ever forget in a lifetime. We will always be friends." As Katara walked over to Toph and sat down and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Katara's right. I never want to lose our friendship nor will I forever forget this moment. This day is just the beginning for a new start. One day I will make a city were everyone can live in peace and be free and not be scared." said Aang with great hope.

"Aang's right, this is just the beginning. I want to help rebuild what has been damage and show people there is nothing to be afraid about, to be free." said Suki.

"So we are going are split up now?" said Sokka as he hoped it wasn't true.

Everyone remained quiet. They never thought they would see the day when they wouldn't be together. They knew this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other but it hit a spot in their hearts to think they may not see everyone all the time.

"Yes but we will remain together, forever."said Zuko triumphantly.

And so they did, they grew up keeping contact with each other. Zuko and Aang created the Republic City as a settlement where the four nations lived in peace, well as the time being. Things evolved and changed all over the years even the gaang. They grew up, started rebuilding, finding love getting married, starting a family, and finding peace but while over the years they did grow somewhat apart but their friendships could never be forgotten or left behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As for this chapter it is just a little fluff to start off before starting the real story. This story will be about **_**Korra****_ and her journey through the times up to her years of training with Tenzin. I watched the 2 episodes of "Legend Of Korra" and I must say they were really good. So I hope you enjoyed reading this so far and I hope you look out for the next chapter and _REVIEW!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**


	2. The Beginning of a New Hope

Years past on, the gaang had grown old and weary for they knew their time on the world would come to end but their spirits would live on forever. Most of them were still alive Katara,Toph,Suki, and Zuko but for the avatar he was very ill and stayed home for much of the time. People all around the nations brought him healing powers or even prays for him but he knew that they should save their energy for his time was at an end. He fulfilled his legacy and his family, he wouldn't changed a thing that ever happened to him.

For now, he laid on a white linen bed with the windows wide open so he could watch the sunset with his friend and family for the last time on this world. They knew the time was coming that they would all die also but some parts of them thought it was greeting death like an old friend. Aang knew it was time for the new Avatar to take his place.

As the sunset came he said in a calm but quiet voice, "Always." That was the last time the gaang would see their friend until the Spirit World.

The weeks before Aang's death he wanted to make sure that the new Avatar would be safe and protected and learn what he/she should know, help bring peace throughout the nations. He knew this child would be born a waterbender so he asked his wife if she could help guide the new Avatar into the right direction. She knew that he didn't want her to feel the way he had at first when he was told he was the Avatar. She gladly accepted his offer, so after his death Katara kept her promise to Aang and went to her watertribe. She didn't want to go looking for the new child, she knew when the time was right that the child will show her powers to the world.

* * *

><p>Katara lived the rest of her live in the watertribe teaching others how to bend after Aang's death. It had only been 2 years after his death and things seemed quite calm for the most part. Her children were finding where they belonged in the world. Katara's friends were still around just not moving as quickly as they use to. Her daughter,Kya, had come to visit her for a while. Katara was out on the outer wall looking out into the vas ocean.<p>

"Mother is everything alright?"

"Yes my love, I'm just letting my mind wander a bit. So how was your day today?"

"It was fun. I miss being her with you. Also, I got asked to babysit and I was wondering if you could do it for me while I go out for a bit to explore." said Kya

"I guess so. Let's head back it's getting kinda chilly out here." said Katara

"Thank you Kya, we will be back later, now if anything happens..."

"I know, I go get you. Just go have fun." As the parents left Kya turned around to face her mother. " I won't be long."

"I know, take your time and go have fun." Katara watched her daughter leave and she wished she was young again. "Okay little one let's eat some diner." She took the young girl into the kitchen and put her in an old high chair she still had. "Now, we have dumplings, giant sea crab, Arctic hen or sea prune stew?'' As Katara said that the child made a face. " Okay, no prunes, okay we will have Arctic Hen."

* * *

><p>Later on after dinner,Katara put the child in the living area and found some dolls she kept up in the empty room for her grand kids.<p>

"I'll be right back, I need to go freshen up a bit. Stay right there." As Katara left the child, she was to into her doll to notice she was gone. Katara had missed having children around her house. She missed her own children.

When Katara walked back she was about to turn the corner but then something caught her eye. In the room where she had left the young child, the child was moving the water that was in a glass she had forgotten to put in the kitchen. She smiled, she knew she would have another water bender to teach but then the child did something else. She sneezed and flew her dolls away from her. She rubbed her eyes and crawled to the toys. Katara was amazed, she couldn't believe it, she had the new avatar in her house. She smiled, this was a new hope for her, she then went to her son's old room and found an old toy that use to be Aang's. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Hello, sorry we must have taken a long time. Oh, Master Katara. I didn't know you were here. Where is Kya?"

"She just went out for a bit."

"Oh well. Was she any trouble?"

"No she was easily as moon cakes. Nothing went wrong."  
>"Thank you, Master Katara. Say goodbye,Korra." As they turned around Katara stopped them.<p>

"Here, I have a toy for Korra. It use to be my husband's then my children's and I know she would love it."

"Oh no, we can't take this.

"No, please trust me. If she gets cranky or bored let her play with this. She will love it. And if you ever need a babysitter please just ask, I would love to."

"Thank you. Say thank you Korra." Korra was to amazed by the toy.

Katara knew that this night was special and she wanted to keep it to herself, her parents would find out on their own. Katara just smiled, she was so happy that she met this child. She would be the beginning of a new hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****_So here is chapter 2. I was going to have Katara find out when Korra was first born but I thought that the baby can't do that...at least I hope not. . Anyways, next chapter Korra will be a little older. Please _****REVIEW_!_**


End file.
